The Silent Reply
by Generic Hero
Summary: Silentshipping. Vulnerability was to be avoided. With anyone, even her. But as she stood there staring at him, he knew that nothing would hurt her more than silence.


A/N: If ever I wondered what the value of a beta is, I shall do so no more. This oneshot has been in the works for an age, but without the aid of Tawnykit it may have never been posted. But about the work itself… I'm going to ask something of you. If you're going to read any of this story, read all of it. It's just a oneshot, it doesn't take that long, and the story is written for the ending. That said, it's your call. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**The Silent Reply**

Have you ever wondered what passes through a person's mind the minute before their car is sideswiped by a transport truck? For my part, I can tell you that I was thinking about stock prices. They were up; Kaiba Corp. was showing record profits and I was the one to thank for it. Unfortunately, I was about to discover that I had spent too much time in that lane. When my transport truck crossed over, I was in my office. I was always in my office.

Her name was Serenity. Well, I suppose it still is. She was the girl I had been seeing for the better part of a year, but something on her face told me she wasn't there to reminisce. "There you are, you snake!" she spat. "I've been trying to track you down for days."

"I've been here," I answered levelly.

She met my gaze, but I was resolute. I had a company to run, and if she didn't realize that I wasn't always going to be able to find time for her by now then she never would. We stared at each other for a moment before she finally deflated somewhat. Her gaze dropped. "You're impossible, you know that?"

I smirked triumphantly. She'd given up.

"Seto… I can't keep doing this," she stated suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"I love you. I've told you as much. You never said it back, y'know," the girl commented.

"I know."

"Then what are we doing, Seto? It's been nearly a year. And it's been rough, but it's been one of the best years of my life. And now… I finally work up the nerve to tell you how I really feel about you, and you disappear for a week."

I may have been avoiding her. Just a little. But if I was, it was only because I had so much on my plate already. I didn't have time for our relationship to get more serious. "I apologize. That was rude of me."

"Seto, what's the point of all this? I've put up with your absenteeism, your fights with my brother, your constant ego trips… all because I know that somewhere in your head you know how to be a good person, you know the right things to say. Once and a while you even say them. But… it's too much of an emotional roller coaster."

I closed my laptop and met her gaze. "That's my fault. I can tell you're upset. So, for what it's worth, I will try my hardest to make more time for you. I will try my hardest to make you my first priority."

"And it's not just about time," she continued. "Even when you're there, you're not. Not always… Just… lately. Every time I try to hold your hand or touch your hair. It's like… you can't stand the thought of being vulnerable with anyone. Not even with me. And I've been vulnerable with you, Seto Kaiba."

"I know. It's… difficult for me. You don't understand what I've been through," I answered lamely.

She walked closer to me and leaned across my desk, clasping my chin with her delicate hand. "I want to understand you, Seto Kaiba. I want to know why it is I see such pain behind your eyes. I want to know why it is," she pleaded, running her warm hand along my cheek, "you press your head so desperately against my hand and yet seem loath to even kiss my cheek. Why do you both seek and flee from any kind of closeness with anyone?"

"I want to be close to you," I mumbled.

And then she stepped back from me, turning away. "I can't keep doing this," she repeated. "I… know that we could be something, but you seem determined to keep us from it. And if you're too scared to be vulnerable, then I'll just walk away."

"Don't," I protested.

"But before I do, I need to know some things. What did any of this mean to you? At the beginning, you seemed so passionate! You pursued me even when I ran from you, even when I had let my brother convince me you were evil." She smiled sadly. "Even when I thought you were a vampire. You pursued me, like I was the only thing on your mind. And then once you had me, suddenly… you backed off."

"I… was frightened. I wasn't used to anyone reciprocating. Believe me, I wanted to be with you, but…"

She stared at me for what seemed like forever. "So all I get is silence? After a year, that's all I've earned from you?"

"I don't know how to explain. I want to, Serenity, it's just… difficult. I'm not used to people without agendas, who don't want anything from me but… me. You're the only one, except for Mokuba, who seems to care about who I am and not what I can do for them," I said. The words seemed impossible to say, but I knew how badly she needed them. "I hate it, but I need that. I… I _need_ you."

"Do you remember the first time I gave in? We were on the beach, and it was White Day." Serenity giggled slightly, "Why were we on the beach? It was freezing out. You told me you had a gift for me, and I said that you shouldn't, because I hadn't gotten you anything on Valentine's Day. Do you remember what you said to me?"

I nodded slightly, and turned to look out the window. I had told her that she had already given me enough, or some other sentimental nonsense. I'd meant it too, although I had practically gagged trying to say it. "That you gave me the opportunity to be open, when nobody else cared enough to look past the mystique. It was true… that around you, I didn't have to be invincible. It's still true."

"And then you gave me those beautiful chocolates, and then I kissed you for the first time." She blushed and seemed to lose some of her resolve. I nearly smiled. "And right then, it didn't matter what anyone thought of you, because I thought you were perfect. What happened to that Kaiba?" she pressed. She looked back at me, and her expression seemed to beg me to validate her. "I know he's still in there somewhere."

I stood. I was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, especially given the knowledge that she was right. "I'm sorry. You're right, of course. It's become less and less of a priority for me to give you the attention you so clearly deserve. I'll try to make things right."

"You're not even going to try? Just say something, please. Anything. I can't stand the silence anymore," she implored me. "I thought Seto Kaiba never gave up anything without a fight." She strode to my desk again and made her way to my side. I couldn't meet her gaze. "Please, Kaiba," she begged. "I'm not asking much. I'm barely asking anything. You can lift your littlest finger to save everything we've had. That's all it takes. Just tell me that this hasn't been for nothing. Tell me you love me."

I could admit that. Even seeing her only in my peripheral vision, I knew this was the girl that I had fallen for. I knew that the time we had spent together meant more to me than I would admit. But it was difficult to try and say anything. "I love you," I breathed.

Serenity stared at me, and the hope in her eyes slowly faded. "So you don't," she stated finally. Ashamedly, she grabbed her coat from my rack and stormed out the door. I stared dumbly after her. I wanted to say something, anything. Every fibre in my body seemed to scream for me to stop her.

"Serenity, wait!" I called.

She left. She was crying as she did, I was sure. The reason was obvious. She had just poured out her soul to me, and I had said nothing. The entire time she was in my office, I said nothing. And then she left.

A/N: I've often toyed with the concept of biased/untrue narration, and this was my first foray into the field. I will admit one thing: it was a ton of fun to write. I certainly hope clarity wasn't an issue. Lemme know how it was?


End file.
